


Only a dream

by TheCapricornMermaid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Books, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Charles Beckendorf/Silena Beauregard - Freeform, Demigods, F/M, I just want to cry, I love Percy Jackson, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Love, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Star Gazing, Stars, This Is Sad, Why do I love tormenting myself, based on the books, soul mates, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapricornMermaid/pseuds/TheCapricornMermaid
Summary: Charles and Silena watch the stars together the night before his infiltration mission with Percy aboard the Princess Andromeda. They talk about plans of the future. A future that never came to to be.[Charles Beckendorf/Silena Beauregard](Angst/Romance/Fluff)
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Kudos: 1





	Only a dream

Only a dream

Summary: Charles and Silena watch the stars together the night before his infiltration mission with Percy aboard the Princess Andromeda. They talk about plans of the future. A future that never came to to be.

[Charles Beckendorf/Silena Beauregard]

(Angst/Romance/Fluff/Sadness)

—

A/N: Story inspired by the song Only a dream by the amazing singer Zella Day. I strongly recommend her music!

I hope y'all will like this story!

—

Shame on you, I'm dying in the garden

Everlast, lilies in my hair

The black cats hiding in the hedges

Superstitious

I was first to galvanize the magic

Dipped my eyes in the glitter of a curse

And there you were in a world of enchantment

Unimagined

I don't care if it was only a dream

It was all too real to let go

I don't care if it was only a dream

Because it's better than being alone

The stars shined bright over Camp Half Blood that warm summer night. It was long past curfew and the harpies would probably tear them to pieces if they found them, but for the moment, Charles and Silena didn't care about it. They were finally alone together and that was the only thing that mattered to them.

Before sneaking out of their cabins they both grabbed plenty of blankets from their coffers before silently creeping out of their cabins. Then they met up at the canoe lake, lit up by the bright moon light. Had it ever shined so bright before?

They laid on the jetty, side by side, rocked and calmed by the gentle swaying of the jetty, caused by the rolling waves of the lake. A warm breeze wafted around them and in the air, and if you looked closely, fireflies could be visible as they flew around up in the sky. It was a perfect night really.

The calm silence that surrounded the lake comforted them. They both had a lot on their minds. Charles coming mission was looming, like an unknown threat. It would either go well, or it would all crash and break into small, small pieces. The situation felt like a frail sculpture of glass to Silena. She was afraid that if she got involved and touched it, it would break into a million pieces. A million un mendable pieces that would wither and decay if she as much as came near it.

Silena hadn't realized how stressed out she was until now. The whole situation, being Luke's spy, being in league with Kronos... she hated this. She wanted no more of it. But she had no choice. It was to late. Betraying Luke and Kronos now would be a death sentence.

The situation with Kronos wasn't her only concern at the moment however. Charles was going to leave the next morning, and honestly... Silena felt scared. She had felt this foreboding feeling in the back of her head for quite a few day now. She just knew that something would go wrong. Silena didn't really understand how though. It wasn't as if Aphrodite's children were good fortune teller. They weren't. End of discussion. That was a talent usually only Apollo's children possessed.

All her life, she had felt alone and unloved. Then he, Charles Beckendorf... What a pretty name! Had walked into her life, sweeping her of her feet. Neither of them had expected it really. They had of course known each other for years before they started dating, but they hadn't really talked to each other before. Only if they had ever had to. Then there was the fact that her mom and his dad wasn't really on good terms with each other. Them being separated and all. Silena huffed slightly at the thought. Now that made it all weird. It was good that gods didn't have DNA, she though.

Hummingbirds losing all their feathers

Winter frost creeping in the air

I'm alone if we're not together

Simple pleasures whenever you appear

Silena was brought back to the present when Charles called her name lightly. She immediately turned her crystal blue gaze towards him. He had a tired smile on his face. Silena noted how the bright moonlight reflected prettily on his dark forehead. The gaze that he gave her was one of adoration. She smiled back at him. Silena felt truly blessed to have him in her life. Oh how she loved him. They hadn't officially said those three little words yet, but they knew. What they felt for each other was love. Silena didn't care what the other girls in the Aphrodite cabin thought about her and Charles relationship. She was done with running around and breaking people's hearts.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and yet... she felt like she didn't deserve him. Because, surely she didn't? She was kind of lying to him, and she was in league with the devil. Literally. She was a fool. How could she have agreed to join Kronos? She shouldn't have let Luke's sweet, poisonous word tickle her ears. And yet she had. It was to late to turn back now. She was already to deep in the dark. Right?

"Silena... whatever happens tomorrow..." Charles was quiet for a moment, considering his words. The breath got caught in her throat as she waited for him to say those undeserving words.

"I... I love you Silena."

She exhaled loudly as she looked deep into his dark eyes. She was completely silent for a moment, just staring at him. Then a small, sad smile lit her face. "I know... I... I love you too, Charlie," she finally said. A wide grin spread along his handsome features at her words.

His smile made a content warmth spread in her chest. Silena felt completely ecstatic that she had caused that reaction in him, and yet she also felt sad at the same time because, she remembered how was always lying to him in some way or another. Deciding that she didn't want to be sad anymore, she banished all thoughts of Luke and Kronos into depths of her mind. There she would keep them until the next morning, after Charles had left for his mission.

As he developed her in a strong embrace, she allowed herself to fully lean into his side. She rested her face in the crook of his neck, and she deeply inhaled the scent of him. He smelled of motor oil, Silena noted. Not strange seeing as he's a child of Hephaestus.

She feels him push a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She hadn't even noticed how it had fallen down into her face.

Once again, they are staring into each other's eyes. They are laying side by side, face to face.

"Silena..." Charles begins, taking a deep breath. "Whatever happens tomorrow," he says again, "I promise you... I'm coming back to you Silena. We will grow old together." He's talking intently, trying to convince himself that he his speaking the truth.

Silena only smiles sadly at him and says, "I know." But she knows that he isn't. They aren't going to grow old together.

I don't care if it was only a dream

It was all too real to let go

I don't care if it was only a dream

Because it's better than being alone

Where does the devil hide?

Where does the devil hide?

He's telling lies to you and I

Taking us down one at a time

I don't care if it was only a dream

It was all too real to let go

I don't care if it was only a dream

Because it's better than being alone

The End.

—

A/N: This is probably super inaccurate, cuz it was a while since I read the books, but I just needed to write this, because I love them so much and their story is just so tradgic! Charles and Silena deserves so much better, but I'm a 100% that they got a good life together in Elysium!


End file.
